Naruto's New Life
by maxocyrus
Summary: Naruto has fallen into a new life. A life where spirits, and demons do not exist, such as the Nine-Tails. He lost his parents in a tragic accident, and were killed in a tornado. He now struggles to keep his will to live and find peace in himself as his fellow peers constantly pick on him.


Inner Peace

The sky was a mess of swirling gray clouds, as if it was a cloudy and gray

whirlpool. Lightning struck out of the clouds. Rumbling, and rolling thunder like a

old car, rumbling down the road. Suddenly, sirens shrieked and filled the neighbor

hood, like a banshee screaming at everyone. "Tyler, what are we going to do?" said

the mother who was rocking a crying baby. "I don't know, but we must stay safe,"

replied the man. They suddenly felt the house shake. Giant booms could be heard,

each and everyone specifically. Booming to the increasing of the shaking. Suddenly,

a boom as loud as a bomb exploding sounded. Then 3 more, exactly the same was

heard. It was as if a giant beast had stricken its rage on the people of earth after

being stirred of its slumber and was now crushing towns under its foot. Suddenly,

the whole house was torn apart like paper being ripped. There, stood a fearsome,

and raging tornado. Out of control like a stampede of bulls. Its wind lashed out and

sliced everything. Like spinning, noisy blades Rubble and belongings of others flew

everywhere, like hundreds of people were picking them up and was throwing them

in every direction. The fearsome twister roared like a lion and released all of its fury

in its area. The mother quickly went through a pile of rubble, and hid her baby

there. It cried and moaned, with no clue of what was happening in its surroundings.

"Be safe Naruto, mother will come back," whispered the mother. She tearfully left

the baby. That was the unforgettable twister in the Konoha valley. No one survived

but the baby named Naruto. Who survived miraculously.

13 Years Later

Cling! Cling! The noise of staves clashing together filled Naruto's ears as he

fought his opponent. He was sweaty, like a drenched dog and could not bear the

fearsome fight any longer. Yet something in his mind told him "You can do it !" and

renewed him with strength. He was then blurred with a horrific event pictured in

his mind. Dark Gray swirls of cloud was pictured and rubble being sent everywhere.

It seemed like a horrific tragedy picture in Naruto's mind. Suddenly he was pulled

back into reality and he staggered back as though he was kicked. As he was

weakened for a moment, he took a blind swing. He was then parried with his next

move and was freed of his stave. The boy pointed the stave under Naruto's chin and

said "You lose." Naruto slapped the staveaway and stormed out of the practice arena.

"Naruto, stop right there," ordered the instructor but Nomo did not pay attention,

yet grew on his frightful demeanor. "That Boy.." said the instructor as he shook his

head.

"My Boy, you must learn to control your rage, and honor your losses and

learn from them," lectured the Wuiju. "But Wuiju, I am always humiliated and

made fun of from the others. They make fun of me by calling me "Orphan", said

Naruto. He was jumpy. He leaned back and forth, one foot to the other. "Then you

must learn to control your emotions and simply let those hurtful insults and words

go past," said the man, who understood how Naruto felt. "I will try my best not to

commit reprehensible actions Wuiju," replied Naruto, who felt a little better. As

Naruto walked to the academy he felt a chill run down his spine. Like something bad

was going to happen. The air had a suspicious feel too. Naruto tensed, and glanced

back. There in the bushes stood academy bullies. They repeatedly bullied him with

reprehensible actions and it was always arduous to get out of their fights. They hid

there, as though they never knew Naruto suspected they were there. They lurked

there as though they were stealthy panthers, preparing to strike, and ambush their

prey. Naruto then caught a glimpse of one boy whisper to the others. They then

emerged out of their hiding and slowly approached and stalked Nomo and circled

him. One boy lunged at Naruto with his fist raised. Time seemed to slow down for

Naruto, as if his eyes were hypersensitive. He then side-stepped the lunge, and threw

the boy onto the pavement where he cried out in pain. The boy wasn't done. As he

feigned that he was hurt, he tripped Naruto and made him fall. Naruto hit the floor on

his head and became dizzy. He struggled to get up as the boys laughed at him. But

then with fierce determination, he picked himself up and ran as fast as he could

away from the boys. He glanced behind him only to see no one there. He sighed in

relief, then became indignant. "Why must I always have to be picked on," he said

to himself angrily. He kicked a pebble as he walked, then glanced up to see the

academy.

Cling, Cling! Once again the adrenaline and sounds of a stave fight rang in his

ears. His opponent lunged at him but Naruto quickly side-stepped it and returned

the hit, but his opponent parried the strike and slapped his stave on Naruto's hand,

forcing him to drop his stave. "Ah!" Naruto cried out in pain. He sat down there

rubbing his hand and wincing in pain. He gave his duelist a glare and walked away.

Once again, Naruto's demeanor had turned frightful and grew even worse as today's

events raced through his mind, as if they were running a marathon. He walked

outside, faster and faster his pace grew. His ire grew as if it was feeding on Naruto's

feelings, like a parasite. He slowly began into a sprint, then wildly ran through the

woods, his calves pumping every ounce of muscle and anger that filled his body.

Suddenly, he felt an unbelievably painful force hit him in his temple and he flew

backwards. He groaned, and then broke into a sob. "Why must life be so unfair?

Where is Mom? Where is dad?" he said as he swallowed down his sobs. "Why…"

he murmured, and then was left unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes lazily, then the light woke him up. Then seeped into

his eyes, like a river flowing into a newly dug trench. "Agh…" he groaned. He lay

there for a few minutes. Adjusting his eyes to the light. He seemed to be almost

peaceful there, as if nothing bothered him. Nothing was stirring the violent

emotions, but if disturbed would rumble and wake. Finally, Naruto opened his eyes

and looked around his surroundings. His eyes took in his surroundings. He was

surrounded with colors of green, birds tweeting, like singing a song, and aromas so

good, anyone would like them. His eyes hungrily observed the swirling mixture of

colors as if his eyes could not get enough of what it saw. For once in his life, he felt

peaceful. Like something of stirring emotions had been smothered, and expected to

never wake again. He glanced to his left and saw patches of flowers, some so

beautiful that it would've taken your breath away.

As he looked at the flower, it seemed to be almost dancing. A lone, but

beautiful figure, dancing along to the gentle breeze. Twirling and bending to

whatever beautiful dance it was doing. As he watched it dance to the wind, he heard

it hum. The hum was the most beautiful, and melodic voice you could ever hear. It

almost made you drone out all the other sounds, and made you pay close attention

to the hum. You could hear each and every note precisely. It seemed to be carried by

the wind, to Nomo's ears. Nomo then, heard its voice. "Naruto, you've fought to earn

the respect of others, long and hard. You have withstand the insults thrown at you,

but constantly you overwhelm yourself with emotions," said the enchanting voice.

The voice sounded beautiful and made him seem like he had lifted off from his feet.

The voice paused for a moment, then said "Your parents passed away when you

were young, so young that you could not even walk. But, you must find peace inside

of yourself. You must learn to be the bigger person. Some things in life are not fair.

But you must deal with it as best as you can. Find inner peace Naruto." Naruto wanted

to reply, but soon after he felt drowsy, with only 1 eye half open, he saw the flower,

dancing in the wind. He felt calm. And finally, he felt peace inside of him.

The End


End file.
